


Not Your Walk In The Park

by nightmarefever



Series: Bill Cipher Escapades [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Human!Bill, Other, Reader-Insert, Roughness, gore mentions, just mentions.........they only talk about it no real gore is in this fic, public, yep another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefever/pseuds/nightmarefever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first contact with human sexuality, Bill's eager to learn more and you seem to be stuck teaching him the ins and outs (quite literally.) But it's not an easy job. Especially when your subject is so eager all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.......I wrote another one of these. Yet again, gender neutral reader but DFAB. A few peeps asked for a sequel to the last one so... Enjoy this its....here you go.

There were few things you truly regretted. 

Not texting back. Leaving your pizza in the fridge overnight in a filled household. Wearing white ever. 

Nothing, however, in comparison to what you felt now made that regret so strong. Though it was a different breed of regret. An almost...satisfying regret. One that left you hating yourself and applauding your actions. In the moment you always did the former, but when the deed was done...

The deed, almost unspeakable because it embarrassed and continuously intrigued you so dearly, was Bill Cipher. Not the triangle who still would pop up in your dreamscape (to get you to wake up and have fun with him "right this second if you could, doll.") but rather the man who now occupied so much of your time.

After somehow acquiring the form, he seemed content on using as often as possible, popping in with little notice to ask questions about average things that baffled him. To look at your teeth and compare them to his. To complain about why his finger wouldn't bend back. To try on your clothes despite being so tall and lanky. To make you take him out in  _public_  to see what the real world was like.

Which was why you regretted what you regretted so much. That first night when he'd arrived to so arrogantly test out his new body. What should've stayed to his plans--evidently beating and choking him close to death-had gotten out of hand fast. Or, more accurately, into hand. Into your hand. 

Helping a newly humanized Bill Cipher get off had been literally  _the_  worst decision of your life. Sure you had been terrified and too tired for your own good, but you should've let him suffer. He probably would have just popped back into the mindscape, to deal with it when he reemerged into the mortal realm.

But no. You had given a helping hand and you were paying the price now. You had moments, sure, to prepare yourself. Like when the man was returning to you to ask for help whenever things just popped up. There were those random instances when cutting lines into his skin turned into cutting and touching. All of which were at least in the safety of your house, if spontaneous.

They were always spontaneous. Bill popped boners like nobody's business. 

It brought you back to public regrettion. Even uttering that to yourself was embarrassing.  _Public._ There had been far too many moments when that applied to you. 

Bill wanted to explore Gravity Falls. Exploration, according to the demon, needed a tour guide and what better a tour guide than you? Having grown up in the tiny forested town meant knowing the place like the back of your hand. The paths between trees, the low hours of quaint little shops. How to dress to not make himself a spectacle. How to avoid certain mystery men and small twins, who you told him wouldn't even recognize him, but he had a bad feeling about the one he called Pine Tree. 

You felt like a complete fool for not seeing how this would turn out. And it only had one way to turn out: too close to living people with your hands down a dream demon's pants. 

The first time you'd been caught, when exploring the local library so he could dwelve deeper into the secrets the townsfolk  _thought_  they knew. It had been a random episode, half of these were. Ones you wished you knew what had caused them but didn't want to find out. Maybe the scent of all manuscripts just really did him over. Who cared!

Evidently, everyone. Because you forgot everything was so new to him. That he wasn't aware if you were going to do sexual things in  _public_  others weren't supposed to be able to hear your moans from the front desk. Understanding the concept of just holding back was so foreign. Figured, with the way he babbled on so annoyingly otherwise.

So that had been a failure. Yet he persisted. 

At least now that you had explained to him that no, humans were  _not_  supposed to do things like that in public, being a private matter, he tried not upsetting the mere mortals around him. After all, it ended what you were both doing and he hated that. 

It was almost an upside after that. A flustering upside. 

Him either biting his lip til it bled (he loved the rush of blood) or him nuzzling into his own arms or your shoulders. Calling him adorable was off putting, seeing how he was so vicious outside of dirty context. But what else did you call a guy curling into a table against your palm? A guy whimpering and bucking into your mouth against a tree? 

Heck, he was adorable. 

Adorable and learning so much, which had been the point, right?

Slowly Bill learned control, which helped him overcome the constant urges that rendered you with sticky hands and upset gut churns. Which....your gut didn't need to churn. You weren't  _attracted_  to Bill enough to get worked up over helping him. You...thought you weren't. You still had that image of the floating triangle in your mind. Something that...that...didn't... Maybe...it attracted you. His  _voice_  would still be there. While annoying, like nails on a chalkboard sometimes, it did have such a ring to it. 

And you knew how he sounded husky, lustful, and practically begging (actually begging, something you'd never expect to see from such an arrogant figure.) 

Shit. You were into him. Whether that meant...romantically was beyond you. No doubt not at all. But the thought of being with him, possibly with him  _inside_  of you, was almost too much to bare. You had more than enough fuel to know what it would be like. Loud, awkward, a lot of you having to control the situation. 

He'd probably make you fondle his guts as he fucked you. That seemed like a very Bill thing. Oddly not a thing that  _fully_  bothered you. Such things weren't as off putting when it meant a fully regenerative being. You'd learnt that well after all the times the bite marks and scarred skin had mysteriously disappeared. 

So you could imagine the situation. 

You'd never bring such naughty thoughts into reality. After all, Bill never attempted to see what went on with your body. Despite his initial offer when this had all began, he'd never attempted actually having sex with you. It was all about his satisfaction in the moment. Everything was, so you didn't mind. You couldn't ask much from a being that existed beyond time and space. 

Him offering to repay the favor never crossed your mind. 

Yet here you were, listening to Bill babble on about the kids he seemed to hate oh so much and the things he'd learned. There was so much, almost all of which you had been forced to show him, whether it was the mishaps that lead to muffled noises or just him yelling at helpless teens behind cash registers (which had somehow been more embarrassing than the librarian banning you.) You just sipped your soda and nodded along. 

"All humans have sexual needs. Correct?" he asked suddenly. 

"Not all but most."

"Do  _you_  have sexual needs?"

"I guess."

"Do you have any sexual needs right now?"

Your eyebrows bustled up. Mouth felt suddenly dry, despite the fluid you'd been downing like it was going out of style earlier. He was just sitting in your computer chair because spinning in it seemed to give him nothing but amusement. Right now he leaned on the back of it, watching you curiously. 

Right now...you were ignoring it, like always. The way your body felt so warm, stomach wanting to upchuck. Not even from doing anything, which for once neither of you were. For once, you were just too focused on previous attempts, drowning out the babbling across the room. It didn't help you were laying in bed, covers crinkling and reminding you of everything that had gone on  _in_  them. 

You had sexual needs. Right then. But what? Was he expecting you to just admit to them? 

Evidently. By the way he looked actually...happy by your lack of an answer, getting out of your chair to join you in bed. You assumed. He was looking too eager as he stepped closer to you, talking in an almost giggle. 

"You said sex is very private and not meant to be discussed openly so that must mean you are feeling...rambunctious. Why else wouldn't you want to admit to it unless it was embarrassing? You're embarrassed, aren't you? Ha! But you shouldn't be," he finished, sitting next to you. The can in your hand trembled at his proximity. Which each word he seemed to lean closer. "Unless I am mistaken, which someone as amazing as me is never. But! I like you, doll, so I wouldn't mind checking your boundaries first." 

Everything he said took a moment to ease into your pulsating mind. Being the center of attention like this freaked you out. A good freak out? No probably bad. Your chest was already heating up and looking down at the man with arms folded on you. The smile on his face was glistening with excitement. 

That made it easier to speak up. He was so close but...saying it was fine. There was nothing saying it would go anywhere. Bill wasn't none for being helpful. You could just admit you felt...maybe a bit horny and he'd laugh at you and continue with whatever story he'd been on about. So, finally, you put your soda down. "I guess I do. Feels like it," you tried laughing, holding your ground. 

A hand came up to cup his cheek. Bill's head tilted, grin beaming. "I'd like to take care of that for you then. Just a small favor after all you've done for me. And I don't give favors often, believe me. Consider this...sheer luck, if it weren't a ludicrous concept invented by humans to make themselves feel better about their inevitable plunge into eternal sleep!"

Again, it took a moment to register what he had even said. He spoke like he was rehearsing a play written by a very insane man, which he very much was. An insane and somehow generous man. He'd just offered to take care of you. To offset the sexual needs discussed. 

It made you swallow harshly. The only thing stopping you from flustering up was the number of times you'd taken care of him instead. For once they were coming in handy, keeping you afloat of your nerves. You chuckled. Fingers tapped on your bed sheets. "That sounds--"

"Inviting. Just take the offer, doll, before you start booooring me with your thought-process verbally." 

Your nose wrinkled. Now you were a bit annoyed. The nerves had definitely subsided. "Do you even know how to take care of my needs, Bill?"

You hadn't expected a hesitant face -- and you didn't get one. The lanky man pushed himself up, gazing upon you with a smug look. "Of course that's why we're doing this. I need to know how both sets of human bodies function, you understand. We will both get something out of this. For once, this deal isn't tainted." 

You had things to add but his hand was already resting on your thigh, trailing higher the longer the silence went on. You just gave an eye roll instead. His imaginary script was too baffling to argue with. 

Beneath his glistening eye, your pants came off. Bill didn't even help as you pulled them to the side. Intrigued no doubt. Curious. Watching someone besides himself do anything had to be a game-changer. Hopefully, though, he'd actually do something once given the go-ahead.

Luckily, Bill did. Not even needing to be pushed forward, he simply tugged down your underwear without hesitation. Eye widening at what was revealed to him. 

Now you felt a bit embarrassed. 

"Amazing....it's...it dips in." He tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Yes...this is internal. What a curious shape. Really gross. Why is human genitalia so....gross?" He didn't wait for you to answer. One gloved finger came to trace down the center, pushing into the folds and almost  _entering_  you. Hips gave a jerk at the touch, mouth clamping shut to not make him ruthlessly tease you at noises. He seemed the type to do that.

"Very slick. Like...sort've like mine but this is  _not_  like mine. Ha ha, maybe I could try one of these though. Certainly would be far less annoying."

The finger slid back up. "Is this doing anything for you, doll?"

You gave a shrug. In turn you got a less than pleased expression. 

His finger slid higher, against the small bead beneath. Now that could draw a sound from you. Even beneath shut lips, a shaky sigh slipped and broke the silence you had fallen into. 

"There we go!"

"Shut up," you grumbled. "You don't even know what you did." Yet he repeated the motion, making your stomach boil. A hand came to cover your mouth. Bill laughed.

"I know a few things....I think this would be the clitoris. Which  _I_  had been lead to believe would be very difficult to find. But I guess nothing can allude the great Bill Cipher." 

You wanted to punch him and not in the nice way that made him groan into your fist. He sounded so smug, so full of himself. For doing something as simple as touching you. Which he continued to focus on, his finger rolling against what he'd found since that seemed to draw the most noise from you. It made your toes curl and stomach clench and you  _hated_  it.

"Congrats, you solved the world's easiest puzzle."

"You're simply just jealous. Hey could I put my mouth on this like you put your mouth on mine?" he added with a swing in his voice. His whole attitude towards getting you off was seriously doing a number on your knuckles, which begged to shut him up. Why couldn't he just be quiet?

Maybe he'd shut up if he was putting it to use.

"If you want."

"Oh I do."

Bill removed his hand, sending a twitch over your spine. He'd  _just_  been there. There hadn't been enough time to really explore. Which he needed to be doing. For both your sakes.

He crawled literally between your legs. He looked ridiculous honestly. Legs up, feet kicking together like an excited child. Hands grasping your hips. Head still doing that stupid tilt. 

"Can I bite this t-"

"You do  _not_  bite my vag.  _Ever._ "

"Calm down, kid. It was just a question." 

You bit your tongue. Continuing to argue over tiny details (ok having someone  _bite_  you was not tiny but to Bill all was an ant of a thing) with the demon would just proof fatal to your libido. And he seemed satisfied to be done with it. Moving on to his new job. 

He didn't ask any questions, just pushed his tongue flat against your lips. The wet organ was quick to explore if not very sloppily. He after all had no idea what he was doing. Trying his best based on what you'd done to him. Based on the way your breath was drawing short, hitching the longer he played. 

It was uncoordinated but cunnilingus nonetheless. Motions of Bill's mouth that had you gently grinding against him. He'd slip off, causing you to grunt, and then he would come back. With more pressure, trying to make sure he didn't mess up. And he, technically wasn't. There was a wrong way to do this but for the most part, who cared. You didn't, a hand coming to grip his hair.

The golden eye beneath closed. Your hand in his locks tightened and there was a noticeable lean towards it. 

Experimentally, you gave it a jerk. With the motion came Bill with it, giving a moan into your groin. It vibrated oddly. Sent a smile onto your face. Your fingers strokes in his hair with each stroke of his tongue. Nails dug into his head and his shoulders seemed to tense.

Another yank of his hair and he was off. Eye still shut but now you could see his mouth agape, gently moving with each soft noise.

Your hand was practically digging into his scalp now. It elicited a gasp. Eye came open and he looked...embarrassed? A red tint crossed his cheeks, hands pushing himself up and away from you. 

For a moment, Bill stood there, breathing. Looking across your body. 

Then his gloved hands were coming to quickly undo his zipper. 

"Whoa, cowboy--"

The slick dress pants came down, off, and away. Your cheeks heated up, despite it being a sight you were more than accustomed to by now. The tent in his underwear, then the reveal of a red erection. "I really want to try sex."

Bill was stripping too fast for you to really notice what was happening. Muttering to himself ("You don't wear clothes for sex, that's what I've learned. Even though you seem to like being dressed when you touch me. Not sure which is right. Sort've like how you didn't tell me orgasm could be achieved without kissing. But guess that's that.")

Like a whirlwind that only ended when he was focusing on your groin again. His body above yours, looking down in bewilderment. Probably trying to piece together what he had to do.

"Took you long enough," you joked. Trying to push back the nerves of the situation. This certainly wasn't how you planned to spend your evening. This hadn't even been a plan for any evening. But Bill was already positioning himself. Waiting for something. Waiting for you to give the go-ahead.

God, you didn't even know if this wouldn't hurt. He didn't know even the basics. 

"Doll," Bill said, looking a bit anxious. No. Impatient. You really could hit him. "Can I fuck you?"

_Can I fuck you?_

Where had he even  _heard_  that terminology?

This was too much. You gave a feeble nod, knowing your voice would be doing more than enough sounds later. Saving it was better. 

Bill didn't waste any time. He rammed in.

Your head smacked back, hitting the bedboard painfully. "CHRIST!" The gentle ease in you  _needed_  had been entirely skipped over. Your lower body felt like it was burning. In such a way you'd need a moment but it would go away but  _God...._  

"Doll--"

"B-Be slower!"

"...Did...Did I do that wrong?" A look of almost concern crossed the dream demon's face. He glanced down at where he was in you-- _fully_ in you might you add! 

"You're s-supposed to  _slowly_  do this. Jesus, Bill..." 

"...Sorry." A rare apology. "Do I just...move? Right? I move in and out? We get a pattern forming? Answer me am I close?" 

"Yeah---no! Wait a moment." Your hands pressed against his chest, halting a motion you could see in his hips. Bill froze in place. A mild fleet of fear crossed him. Terrified to do this wrong. Maybe afraid to hurt you? Did you matter enough to him for him to care? He wasn't doing anything when you stopped him...which was a good sign.

Another good sign, the pain in your entrance had subsided. With it, you had the courage to lower your hands. They fell to your sides. Just touching Bill's knees. He took it as a nod to finally start. 

He kept glancing from where you joined, him slowly pulling out, and your face. Eyebrows furrowed and mouth agape. A breathy sigh and he was coming back in. No ramming, though this was a painfully slow pace. He needed to find the happy medium between the two. 

The pattern he mentioned earlier was slowly coming along. With the slight pick up of his speed. With the circling of his thrust. Bill was accidentally doing an okay job. The way he looked at you told him he was still in the dark. The way he looked at you also told you he was falling to pieces. 

The control worked into him through the public encounters certainly stopped every last sound escaping. Though enough were coming through that danced on your ears. Like a strangely pitched melody. The only time he wasn't babbling. 

Though as he neared you, hands coming to thread into your hair absently, you found you were very wrong. 

"It--It's very  _warm_ \--not tight. Sort've tight--I l-like this. I could get used to this, doll. I could do this a-again. I see w-why humans have sex so much--though. So much they  _die_. Wouldn't w-want to...to  _die_  from this. Sweet death...not so sweet..." A particularly swift thrust made both of you keen over. Foreheads touching. Feeling his gasp on your face. "...T-This is--hah--so  _sweet_  though..."

"Mhm." Your words were failing you with each scrap of his bony hips against your thighs. You could hardly breathe. Each intake felt like choking. Each outtake another groan. 

Bill's nose pressed against yours, face so close every breath of his left your cheeks hotter. "S-Scrap your nails on my back." It sounded like an attempted order.  It came out like a pathetic whimper. One you could listen to, either way.

Bill arched as you did what he asked, nails carving into his flesh. So deep you could hear the skin pulling and you regretted it. You'd gone too far. Except the longer they trailed up his back, the more he reacted. The same whiny moans from before, caked on with a very excited, "Y-Yes--God!" His shoulder blades shifted as you crossed them. 

You were surprised by his lips against yours, something he'd slowly learned to do normally. Nothing deep, just soft kisses. Kisses to pattern the thrusts that were...still too slow.

You choked out a "Move faster" between the array of kisses. 

He still had a laugh in him. "You said t-to...be slow." Another one.

"And n-now you need to move faster."

"Fine...how's...this?" He shifted above you. His cock seemed to crawl deeper. Deeper before it was being changed, moving at a  _far_  faster pace. Your head knocked back, missing the bedboard behind this time. Eyes fluttering shut from the pleasant sensations. 

"G-Good." 

"Good...t-then you should claw..my back again. A l-lot."

"Ha..." You smiled weakly. "Might as well rip o-open your stomach, huh?" You licked your lips at the thought, at the fact you had said that out loud. But Bill didn't seem to mind. 

"I-Is this what they call dirty t-talk?" he chuckled. The kissing crawled lower. Lips on your neck. He was copying everything you'd done to him and making a cheap imitation of it. You could tell he was trying, though. That's what mattered. "I'd love...if you p-played around in my guts. Y-You could pull them out and chop them up...Next time...maybe."

"Y-Yeah?" 

The scratches on his back were wet. He was bleeding. And they caved beneath the second attack on them. His hips jerked into you. The moan on your neck sounded so close...it  _was_  your name and your body burned at the sound. 

You  _really_  wanted to try digging in his belly now. "I...have really sh-sharp knives in the kitchen."

His breathing hitched.

God, the burning was intense. Like the ending of a great finale. The great finale was so close. "Maybe...we could use them. N-Next time we...we fuck. You can be inside of  _me._ And...I-I can be inside of  _you_."

Bill whimpered against your neck. " _Please_."

Hearing Bill beg never got easier. It was so uncharacteristic, so beneath someone so all-powerful, all-knowing, beyond the universe, that it sent shivers up your spine. It didn't help you got the feeling he'd only ever begged to you. That he  _would_  only ever beg for you. 

The kisses on your neck transferred back to your face. Feeling more akin to the first sloppy ones he'd even given you than the rehearsed batter of recent. That was a given though, with the way he was going on. Even the thrusting was finding a casual pace again. You were both on the edge right then. You  _could_  feel it. 

"Please c-cut me open."

"Next time. I-I'll rip you apart until you can't...even bleed anymore. W-We can empty the...stars from your veins."

The hands in your hair tugged, though not as hurtful as you had been. A pleasant crawling on your scalp as you rode up a mountain. "W-want to...I'll bleed for you, d-doll."

"You b-better."

"I-I'll....do whatever you de-desire." Bill's voice hitched, pitch growing weaker. "Whenever--hmph--you want--"  _  
_

A final grunt ended it. Your eyes squeezed shut. Nails digging into Bill's back as he filled you -- terrible. You weren't thinking about that were you? So he didn't even know...God. 

The thrusts didn't stop, just weakened. The man kept going -- fortunately til you were tightening around him and finding release in much the same way. A lucky strike. You weren't going to chalk him up as able to notice if you still weren't done. 

You hummed softly as he left, swaying above you. For the moment he stayed there, you could get a good look at him. Crimson face. Sweaty skin. Hair sticking up every which way. And a slight smile. A smile that widened as he gave in to the swaying, falling forward back on top of you. 

Bill's head rested on your chest. He heard to hear your heart racing. He'd be fascinated by it any other time. But right now, you could see the smile on his face, hearing a soft content sigh. 

Gosh, he was adorable. 

And with the way he was just...out, you had a bad feeling. The feeling that maybe he was so exhausted he was actually... _sleeping_. You'd never seen Bill sleep before. You weren't even aware it was  _possible_ for him. Yet the way his breathing calmed signaled he was nearing rest. 

"...Thanks, doll."

And then you were sure he was out. 

Bill Cipher rested on top of you, almost crushing you into your bed but...a minor drawback. You could sleep like this. Combing bloody fingers through his soft hair. The tempo of his breathing lulling you to the dreamscape. 

You almost wondered if you'd bump into him there. 

It was worth a shot. 

 

 


End file.
